


Fredrika Funtime

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/F, Original Character(s), Rule 63, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fredrika's Forest always stood in the shadow of Tammy's Jungle, its rival Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-inspired, animatronic burlesque house. Yuri smut, all characters made female, uses OCs from the Five Nights /vg/ thread. Inspired by SnaxAttacks' fic "Fredrica's All-Night Pizza and Burlesque Saloon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fredrika Funtime

After the closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987 following the unintentional lobotomy of an employee by the teeth of one of its animatronic mascots, Fazbear Entertainment made numerous attempts to revive the franchise. Freddy's Fun Daycare lasted less than a month. Foxy's Fishing Fort barely lasted two. Chica's Pizzas managed some success, but the building burned to the ground and management was too cheap for insurance. In these dark times, the company tried something radically different. The rights to Fazbear Entertainment's intellectual properties were shared with a German robotics company called Künstlich Hintere. They had turned a great profit with various experimental projects back in Europe with their revolutionary, highly human-like robots, equipped with advanced artificial intelligence, perfectly imitated anatomy, and even simulated emotions. They were known for being eccentric, and they payed Fazbear Entertainment a huge sum of money just to be allowed use of their characters, without even actually owning them. Fazbear Entertainment eagerly accepted, not knowing what Künstlich Hintere would be doing with their beloved mascots.

The product of this short-lived partnership was Fredrika's Forest. It featured the same animatronic characters as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza did, but they were all made female. This is not what Fazbear Entertainment had a problem with; rather, their issue was with the fact that Fredrika's Forest was a burlesque house. Curvaceous versions of their once child-friendly characters danced onstage in provocative outfits, showing off their bodies to a very niche but very, very eager audience. Fazbear Entertainment eventually found out about this and terminated the partnership between the two companies, but, because they were too cheap to bother with legal fees, no action was ever taken against the establishment itself. Thus, despite no longer having the official endorsement of Fazbear Entertainment, Fredrika's Forest remained open for business, quietly thriving while the original pizzeria tried opening its doors once more.

Come 2:30 am, Fredrika's Forest closed its doors, as it did every night. Fredrika Fazbear herself was working on balancing the budget. She wasn't the type one would expect to be doing the managerial work at a burlesque house. She was still dressed for onstage performances, being clad in a long, sparkly, off-shoulder dress reminiscent of a jazz club singer, copious amounts of eyeshadow and eyeliner, and slightly smaller versions of Freddy Fazbear's iconic bowtie and hat. Every one of these items was black, giving her an air of class and mystery. Her brown fur was smooth and short across most of her body, though she had tufts of soft fluff on certain points of her body; the ones usually visible being a small one just above her cleavage and a very large one surrounding the base of her neck. She was seven feet tall and sported a figure that, frankly, put hourglasses to shame. Her waist, though slightly thick compared to human women, was, in proportion to her body, somewhat skinny. Her dress tightened around wide hips, which accommodated an impressive rear and luscious thighs. Her most noticeable feature, however, was her chest; her massive, rotund breasts were almost perfectly spherical in shape, and despite giving her a sort of motherly appeal, they remained high on her chest as would those of a young girl. While she did show herself off onstage like the rest of the girls, she spent much of the rest of her time doing managerial work.

As part of Künstlich Hintere's experiments with artificial intelligence, they had their robots run the businesses themselves. The arrangement they had with the burlesque house was that all profits, sans tips, went to the company. In exchange, the girls received all of the necessities in their lives for free, though robots don't require much beyond a roof over their heads, occasional servicing, and nightly access to a charging station. This proved to be fairly cheap, and Fredrika's Forest payed for itself quickly after opening. This is where Fredrika's problems came in. The American economy was getting worse, but Künstlich Hintere expected the burlesque house to keep working with the same low budget. So there Fredrika sat for the past forty-five minutes since closing time in her small office to the side of the establishment's show stage, trying to figure out how she would keep the building up to code that month without forcing longer hours on her girls. As it was, they worked nine hours a day, six days a week. The performances that filled this time were split between just the four of them, and whatever time they had in between dances was often spent doing various chores; Bonnie cleaned the place and worked with the clothes, Chica and Foxy worked with the food and drinks, and Fredrika managed both the paperwork and the stage technology. It may be harder to overwork a robot than a human, but the girls valued their downtime, and Fredrika wanted to give them as much as she could. As she tried to work out how to give them that time without breaking the bank, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Fredrika said, happy to have something to distract her.

Chica entered the office. Though much shorter, being just under six and a half feet tall, she had a very similar body type to Fredrika, if a bit toned down; a bit less slim of a waist, breasts slightly smaller, though still quite large. She filled the role for the hourglass-figure body type very sufficiently, which meant Fredrika didn't have to go onstage quite as often as the rest of the girls. She appreciated anything that gave her more time to work on management.

"Hello, Chica," Fredrika greeted warmly.

"Hey, Freddy!" Chica responded in a cheery tone.

She noticed that Chica had changed out of her work clothes already; she was now clad in a simple white shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket.

"What's the occasion?" Fredrika asked.

"That's what I came to tell you about," Chica said exuberantly, a smile of excitement formed on the flexible lips of her beak. "I'm taking Bonnie downtown tonight."

Fredrika was slightly surprised; not that Chica and Bonnie were in a relationship, she knew about that already, but that they were finally going out on a date. Ordinarily, around the burlesque house, free love was a casual practice between the girls. They would frequently greet each other with a peck on the lips, cuddle during downtime, and, oftentimes, have sex with one another. This was not a matter of relationships. Rather than being about emotional connections, sex after hours in the burlesque house was a regular bonding activity. The girls were like family to each other, minus any biological relations (or biology, for that matter). To them, it didn't matter who it was with; sex was an enjoyable and impersonal pastime. It was as normal of a way to spend time with one another as having a conversation. It could be used to express friendship, make up after an argument, relieve stress, or just have a good time. It was simply a consequence of being raised where they were. Up until very recently, there had been no couples. Chica and Bonnie had, in the past months, gradually gone from sharing a sisterly love to a romantic one. It started out as a sort of puppy love – the normally brash, loud, and charismatic Chica becoming a blushing, nervous mess around Bonnie, and the already shy Bonnie having difficulty forming the most basic words when talking to Chica – before eventually developing into the most deeply personal bond that Fredrika had ever seen.

"Do you need my car?" Fredrika asked, referring to one of the two vehicles that was provided to the burlesque house for free.

"If that's okay," Chica said. "Foxy already went out with the van."

Fredrika sighed. "That girl needs to stop leaving without notice." She moved her office chair over to a large metal safe and began to fiddle with the dial. "You're not waiting to go out until Sunday? Not a whole lot you can do at this hour."

"I know a few places," Chica answered. "Besides, she likes just walking around the city."

Fredrika imagined Chica with her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, walking her through the city blocks in the middle of the night, showing her all the tall buildings and beautiful lights. The very thought of it was adorable. Fredrika smiled. The safe opened, and she reached for what she had been looking for.

"Here you go," she said,

Fredrika handed Chica a 1911 and two magazines filled with .45 ammunition. Chica loaded the pistol, pulled on the slide, made sure the safety was on, and stored the gun and the extra magazine in her purse. Fredrika swiveled her chair back to her desk to retrieve her keys. Just as she handed them to Chica, she noticed that somebody had appeared in the doorway.

"Chica?" a soft voice called out.

Fredrika turned to see Bonnie standing in the door frame, looking somewhat nervous. She was wearing a dark, purplish-red puffy dress and a small black jacket. As was the case with all of her clothing, it was small around the torso, but widened greatly below the waist. Bonnie was petite and flat as a board in the chest area, but had hips even wider than Fredrika's. Impressive, considering that, not counting her long rabbit ears, Bonnie was the shortest of the girls. She was only around six feet tall. Still, when the audience wanted to see soft, massive thighs and an enormous, plushy rear, Bonnie was the girl for the job. The crowd went crazy for that, and Bonnie was a trooper for working with it. She was so nervous and sensitive about everything, it was hard to believe she showed her body off in front of a crowd for a living. Even standing in Fredrika's office, she was dressed so modestly. The little red bow she had tied in front of one of her ears made her look so innocent and demure.

"I got the keys," Chica said. "Just wait by the door, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Okay," Bonnie said, clearly a bit sheepish about her date. She turned to Fredrika. "Hi, Miss Freddy."

"Hey, Bonnie," Fredrika said with a smile.

Bonnie blushed slightly, smiled back, and walked away. A few moments after Bonnie left, Chica turned her head back to Fredrika. She dove in for a hug.

"Thanks," Chica whispered.

Chica pulled her head back and gave Fredrika a kiss. Fredrika thought she would leave after that, but after a few moments of hesitation, Chica went in for another, much longer kiss. When Fredrika felt Chica slip her tongue in, she pulled back, halting their contact.

"I know you're excited," Fredrika said, "but save it for Bonnie."

"Sorry," Chica said, stepping back. "I'm just kinda nervous."

"You're going to have a great time, I can assure you," Fredrika said.

Chica blushed. "Thanks again, Freddy."

As Chica started on her way out, Fredrika thought about the night ahead of her. All the girls were out, and all she had to look forward to was more budgeting. She thought about what else she could do to kill time all alone. Then she realized something. There was somebody she could go visit. It wouldn't be the most pleasant of visits, but she weighed her options and it was better than a lonely night. Seeing Bonnie and Chica as they were, she felt the need for some kind of companionship.

"Wait, Chica," Fredrika called.

Chica stopped at the door and looked back. "Yeah?"

"I've got a place to go to," Fredrika said. "How about I give you a ride?"

"Oh, sure," Chica said, "if you can pick us up later."

"It's no problem," Fredrika replied. "You take the keys and go warm up the car, I'll be ready in a minute."

"Alright," Chica affirmed before walking out.

Fredrika was probably going to regret this.

After gathering her purse, putting on a pair of heels, and strapping her Colt Python to her leg, Fredrika walked out to the car. On her way, she took a look at the guard's station. A security guard was stationed there during business hours, meaning he had already left. He was the only human employee at Fredrika's Forest, and the only one who received an hourly pay. He admittedly made the budget a trickier job, but Fredrika wasn't going to fire him. He was a friend to her and all of the girls. Besides, he had proven to be worth the money on more than one occasion in the past. Fredrika even trusted him with her Ruger LCR-22. He was indispensable.

Fredrika got to her car, where Bonnie and Chica were waiting in the back seat. She drove them a few miles until Chica told her to stop, and she dropped the two of them off after giving them a typical spiel about trigger discipline and remembering to call her. She said goodbye to them, and made her way through the city, finally stopping at her destination: a place called Tammy's Jungle. They were already closed, but she knocked on the door regardless. She knew she would get in. After a couple minutes of waiting, lo and behold, the door opened for her.

Fredrika walked past the door that was being held open for her by a female animatronic bat, and into the familiar building. It wasn't classy enough to call a burlesque house and it wasn't depraved enough to be called a strip club, Fredrika thought, but the business referred to itself as the former. Fredrika turned her head to the girl, who was just closing and locking the door.

"Good evening, Beamz," Fredrika said.

"Good evening, Miss Fredrika," Beamz replied politely.

Beamz was a shy, youthful-looking girl, not much taller than Bonnie. She wore glasses, a sweater which conformed to her alluring, slightly thick curves, and was covered exceptionally fluffy light-gray fur. After greeting Fredrika, she simply stared at her feet, nervous.

"Do you know where Tammy is?" Fredrika asked.

"She's in the her office, by the stage," Beamz said.

"Thank you, darling," Fredrika said, making Beamz blush. She smirked, and made her way to the office.

On the way, Fredrika took note of the familiar architecture. It was all the same as Fredrika's Forest, but bigger. Tammy's Jungle was, after all, Künstlich Hintere's second animatronic burlesque house. Though it was populated by all-female versions of Fazbear Entertainment's less popular characters that had been phased out over the years, it was actually more successful than Fredrika's Forest.

Walking into Tammy's office, Fredrika was greeted with the sight of two animatronics. The first was Tammy herself, sitting in an office chair. Tammy was a tiger, similar in many ways to Fredrika; she was a couple inches over seven feet tall, and even had a slightly more extreme figure. Her hips, like Fredrika's, were wide and came with a large, soft rear and shapely, silken thighs. These hips were a bit wider than Fredrika's, which matched her slightly thicker waist. Even her breasts were a bit larger, threatening to tear apart her tight dark blue t-shirt with the words "Fun Zone" printed on the chest. They were massive, pillowy, and irresistible. Her orange fur with black stripes was even fluffier than Beamz's, particularly around the face and neck. One could tell how incredibly soft it was just by looking at it. Her tail was massive, and easily the most fluffy part of her body, though in the middle of it was a short segment that lacked any kind of cover, revealing a conspicuous metal joint. Though she and Fredrika both gave off a very motherly vibe, Tammy looked younger. With a short black stripe on each cheek, her short muzzle and bright green eyes, all free of makeup, gave her a cute, more youthful-looking face.

Behind Tammy was a sugar glider animatronic. She was somewhat masculine in appearance, having a slim, muscular body and a flat chest. Her most feminine feature was her hips, which, though not massive, were the widest part of her body. Strong thighs and a tight rear made for a stark contrast with the soft bodies of the other animatronics in the Jungle. Her fur was brown, being lighter on her torso and over most of her face. Atop her head was short white hair which sealed her boyish look. She stood behind Tammy's chair, swaying her ring-patterned tail and her hips in a mesmerizing fashion as she massaged Tammy's shoulders and placed kiss after kiss on the back of Tammy's neck. She stopped when Fredrika entered the room. Tammy, who had her eyes closed and head down, turned and looked at her doorway.

"Hello, Tammy," Fredrika said.

"Thank you, Kite," Tammy said, turning to the animatronic behind her. They shared a brief kiss before the latter left. She turned back to Fredrika. "Hello."

"Hard at work, I see," Fredrika said.

"Oh, I just finished a little while ago," Tammy responded coyly.

"So, you and Kite Kaboodle..."

"Just a casual thing," Tammy assured. "It's free love here, Freddy, between me and all of my girls." Tammy leaned forward. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to see how you were holding up," Fredrika said, looking aside to feign disinterest.

"Well, if you must know, profits have been through the roof lately," Tammy said, a smug grin on her face.

"Really now?" Fredrika responded, hiding her surprise and frustration.

"Oh yeah," Tammy said. "Just cleared out some big expenses."

"Like what?" Fredrika demanded.

"That's a secret," Tammy teased.

Fredrika scowled at her

"Why don't you sit down out by the stage," Tammy asked, motioning to the door. "A regular brought in some biscuits and honey as a gift, and I'd like to share them with you."

Fredrika almost said no, but she remembered why she came over in the first place.

"Fine," she agreed.

During the meal, conversation did lighten up a bit. Rather than the passive-aggressive affair from before, the two discussed more civil matters, such as recent repairs, how their girls were doing, and so forth. A twinge of sarcastic bitterness was constant between the two, but their conversations never reached the same level of smug, thinly-veiled trash talk as it had before. That is, apart from Fredrika's occasional attempts to prod Tammy for her financial secrets, to no avail. An hour and a half later, Fredrika left, feeling worse about her budget problems than before. She needed something else to distract her. Lacking anything else to actually do, Fredrika simply drove around in circles downtown for over an hour. She really needed a hobby, she thought.

Eventually, Fredrika's phone rang, and Chica told her where to pick her and Bonnie up. Couldn't have happened soon enough for Fredrika. She drove down to where they were and they sat in the back seat, cuddling together, half-drunk. Bonnie quickly fell asleep in Chica's arms, and Chica herself was barely able to maintain consciousness. Fredrika looked back at them and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't resist young love.

Once they returned to Fredrika's Forest, Chica quickly took Bonnie to bed. Perhaps she had been planning to do more with Bonnie before, but with them having both burned alcohol and spent a night walking around, they were both clearly ready to hit the charging station. As Fredrika returned to her office and gave her budget papers one last distraught look for the night, the sound of a throat clearing made itself apparent behind her. She turned around to see Foxy standing in her office.

Foxy stood between Bonnie and Chica in height, and, among the girls in Fredrika's Forest, had the most modest curves. Her measurements, though nothing to scoff at, reached no extremes like those of the other girls did. Rather, her appeal came from her muscled body. Onstage, she would walk about in a pirate-themed tube top and shorts, before being sprayed with mist and having the lights shone on her in such a way that she could stretch and show off the drops of water glistening on her tight abdominals.

"What do you want?" Fredrika sighed.

"Management left a message," Foxy said bluntly. "They want to know why you're not keeping up with Tammy."

"They'll have to ask her," Fredrika said, turning back to her papers and briefly burying her face in her hands.

"Look," Foxy said, "go get some sleep. You can have a nervous breakdown tomorrow."

"You're right," Fredrika exhaled, knowing that was about as nicely as Foxy was going to talk to her. "Goodnight."

"Night," Foxy replied.

Passing by Foxy on her way out the door, Fredrika gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Even though she expressed it in her typical misanthropic fashion, she did care about Fredrika, and knowing that much made her feel a bit better. Fredrika walked backstage to where the dressing rooms were. The dressing rooms doubled as bedrooms for the girls. They were hot and small and were all much too close to each other, but they were home, and they were all the girls needed. Each bed had a charger hooked up next to it. However, when walking over to her own room, Fredrika noticed that Chica and Bonnie's doors were both open. Checking in on Chica's room, she found it to be empty, and missing its charger and one of its pillows. Peering into Bonnie's room, Fredrika found what she expected. Chica and Bonnie had both of their chargers hooked up next to Bonnie's bed, and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Fredrika closed their door and headed for her own room. As she plugged herself in and began to drift off, she thought about how wonderful it was for Bonnie and Chica to have found love with one another, and how much she envied them.

The next day was typical in terms of business. Dances, drinks, an influx of cash, and an unreasonably miniscule budget to do it all with. If the damn construction wasn't so shoddy, it wouldn't be such a problem, Fredrika thought. Alas, the pipes in the bathroom were leaky, the boards on the stage were creaky, and it took a lot of electricity to charge a robot's battery every night. Liquor license renewal was coming up soon, too. Fredrika had reached her limit with stress. She couldn't keep up with the few thousand dollars she was given. Fredrika decided that she was going to Tammy's that night to find out her financial secrets. She was willing to beg if she had to.

Shame and preemptive regret characterized the car ride to Tammy's Jungle. Fredrika pondered if her pride really had such a low price. Still, she couldn't pay out of pocket. Fredrika's Forest was an experiment, and experiments can have their plugs pulled. She and all of the girls needed a safety net if something were to happen. When she approached the door to Tammy's Jungle, Fredrika closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

This time it was Kite who opened the door for her. It took her a moment to notice, but something about her puzzled Fredrika. There was a distinctly somber look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Fredrika asked.

"You want to see Tammy, right?" Aside from the worried look on her brow, a clear sense of distress was present in Kite's scratchy voice.

"Uh, yeah," Fredrika answered, taken aback by Kite's tone. "Is something wrong?"

"She's backstage, in her room," Kite said. "I gotta run."

"Wait-"

It was too late. Kite had run off backstage. Fredrika slowly and cautiously followed. The whole place had an unsettling vibe to it; one that inspired dread within Fredrika. A horrible silence consumed the normally lively burlesque house. As Fredrika stepped into the hall of bedroom doors behind the stage, the silence was broken. The room at the far end of the hall emanated muffled speech. Fredrika was about to make her way there when another noise from the room closest to her caught her ears. It was crying. Fredrika turned to look at the door, which had a sign on it reading "Tammy". She knocked. No response. She tried the doorknob, and, to her surprise, it wasn't locked.

Tammy sat on the side of her bed, crying. She briefly glanced at Fredrika, before putting her face in her hands and turning away.

"Please go away," she whimpered.

"Tammy?" Fredrika said, carefully approaching her. "Tammy, what's wrong?"

"Just go, please," Tammy replied.

Fredrika sat down next to Tammy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tammy, you can tell me."

Tammy looked at Fredrika, seeing genuine concern in her face. She turned to be parallel with Fredrika on the side of the bed, and closed her eyes, her head hung low. She continued to sob. Fredrika put her arms around Tammy and pulled her close. Resting her head on Tammy's shoulder and gently stroking her arm, Fredrika closed her eyes and listened to Tammy's gentle sobs.

"It's all my fault," Tammy cried quietly.

"What is?" Fredrika whispered in her most soothing tone.

"I've been saving so much money lately because," Tammy stopped for a moment, her cries briefly overwhelming her speech, "b-because I fired the security guard."

Fredrika looked at Tammy in surprise.

"I just couldn't afford to keep him," Tammy said, "and I just didn't think we needed him that much." She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "But then, today, a customer got too grabby, and things got heated, and he tried to attack Beamz..." Tammy started sobbing again.

"Oh my God!" Fredrika gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Tammy said. "She's in her room, the other girls are with her."

Tammy turned her head and looked Fredrika in the eyes. Tears glistened on her face as the gradually fell.

"I had to stop him myself, Fredrika." Her lips quivered. "I closed down for the day after that. I-I just-" She sobbed heavily and dove her head into Fredrika's shoulder.

Fredrika looked down at the broken girl crying into her shoulder. She closed her eyes and gave her a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, Tammy," Fredrika whispered. "It'll be okay."

Tammy continued to cry. Soon, however, she lifted her head from Fredrika's shoulder, hanging it in front of Fredrika's face. Fredrika shut her eyes and pressed her forehead against Tammy's. Tammy gradually grew quiet, and silence fell.

"You're a good woman, Fredrika," Tammy whispered.

Fredrika was surprised. After all their years as rivals, after all the passive-aggressive conversations, and after all her flaunting of her success, here Tammy was, crying to Fredrika and telling her she was good people. Fredrika took Tammy's hands.

"You're a good woman too, Tammy," she said.

Tammy hugged Fredrika, and Fredrika hugged her back. They sat on the bed, both of them with their eyes shut, embracing each other for well over a minute. Then, Fredrika slowly pulled back. Tammy felt warm breaths slowly blowing against her lips. Gradually, they grew closer and closer, inching ever so slowly in the silence. Finally, Tammy felt the press of Fredrika's lips against her own. The two of them, eyes still closed, very slowly moved their lips against one another's. Finally disconnecting from each other, they paused for a moment, both of them taking in what they had just done. It felt radically different from the kind of casual physical interactions they were both used to. It was thoughtful. Emotional. And they wanted more.

Fredrika pushed Tammy onto the bed, dropping herself above her, consequently dropping her hat. She brought her lips to Tammy's, and put her hands on the soft fluff of her face, gently stroking Tammy's silken cheeks with her thumbs as their lips moved about. While they continued, Tammy grabbed Fredrika's waist and moved the both of them so her legs weren't dangling off the edge of the bed. Tammy moved her arms up so they were wrapped around Fredrika's neck, and deepened their kiss. Fredrika moved her hands and briefly separated her lips from Tammy's to plant a few pecks on her cheek. A delightful feeling of warmth filled her mind as her lips brushed against the incredible softness of Tammy's face. As she did this, Tammy kissed her own cheek, leaving her with a tingling sensation where she had been touched. Fredrika pressed her lips back against Tammy's, this time leaving an opening through which she slipped in her tongue. Tammy soon responded in kind, and the two luxuriated in one another as their tongues danced. The saliva mixing, the pressure they were applying to each other's lips, the resistance of their tongues pushing against one another, it all felt to exhilarating to them.

Fredrika separated herself from Tammy and quickly hopped off the bed. She rushed to remove her clothing, eager to return to Tammy as quickly as possible. Tammy herself stood up, getting rid of her shorts and underwear, revealing another tuft of fur between her legs. Before she could rid herself of her shirt, however, Fredrika pushed her up against the wall before pushing herself up against Tammy. After briefly sharing tongues once more, Fredrika moved her lips down to Tammy's neck, burying herself in the silky bliss of Tammy's fluff as she gently kissed and licked up and down the surface of Tammy's skin. As she did this, Fredrika began to grope and play with Tammy's breasts, moving them in circles with her palm and giving them gentle squeezes. She quickly lifted Tammy's shirt, making way for a brief but mesmerizing show of buoyancy on Tammy's part. Fredrika abandoned Tammy's neck in favor of her chest, spending a minute licking the surface of her breasts and her sternum before finally settling on one of her nipples. She flicked her tongue around and gently sucked, forcing Tammy to stifle a giggle. Smiling at Tammy's response, Fredrika continued to grope the unoccupied breast with one hand and moved the other between Tammy's legs. Even with all her experience, Tammy squirmed slightly under Fredrika's touch. Fredrika moved her fingers up and down rhythmically as she widened her lips as much as possible and pressed her face against Tammy's breast, filling her mouth with the soft flesh. She swayed her head about, taking amusement from the sight of Tammy's breast moving with it, as a wetness gradually trickled down her fingers.

Eventually satisfied, Fredrika moved away from Tammy, giving her a moment to rest and finally remove her shirt. When Tammy was done, she saw Fredrika patting on the bed, signaling her to sit. She obeyed, and Fredrika walked in front of her, a devilish smile on her face. Fredrika jumped onto the bed, placed her knees to the sides of Tammy's legs, grabbed Tammy's head, and enthusiastically buried it in the pillowy valley of her cleavage. Taken aback momentarily, Tammy looked up to see Fredrika smiling down at her smugly. Fredrika started to bounce up and down, allowing her breasts to repetitiously move up and down against the sides of Tammy's face. Tammy closed her eyes, hugged Fredrika close, and enjoyed the ride. Fredrika continued for a while before changing to a side-to-side motion, then back to vertical movement. Tammy swayed her face from side to side to compliment the actions before grabbing Fredrika's breasts with both hands, forcing her to stop. Returning the favor Fredrika had done for her before, she started to suck on Fredrika's nipples. She wasted no time, immediately moving her free hand between Fredrika's legs, noting on the way down that she had a tuft in the same spot. She vigorously sucked and worked with her fingers, using her legs to bounce Fredrika up and down atop her lap for increased stimulation.

After Tammy felt she had been at it for long enough, she moved up to give Fredrika a long, deep kiss before stepping away from the bed and walking over to a nearby nightstand; Fredrika gave Tammy's rump a playful smack as she got up, delighting in the fleeting ripple effect this caused on Tammy's bountiful rear. Smiling back at Fredrika, Tammy opened one of the drawers in the nightstand and retrieved a strap-on. Her smile turned into a grin as she put it on. Fredrika laid down on her back and spread her legs, signifying her readiness. Tammy slowly approached Fredrika, carefully and gradually slipping the apparatus in her. The two wrapped their arms around each other's necks, met eye to eye, and shared a quick kiss.

Tammy began slowly, moving her hips back and forth, letting Fredrika get a feel for her. Their chests pressed tightly against each other, rubbing together as Tammy moved. The feel of Tammy's large, pillowy breasts squishing against her own, the smooth, soft surfaces sliding past each other, only increased the pleasure for Fredrika. Gradually, Tammy increased her movements to a mild pace, then a brisk one, and then a fast one. As she did this, she observed the changes in Fredrika's facial expressions, using them both as a gauge for how fast she should move and as a source of amusement. Fredrika shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as Tammy's motions grew faster and faster. Soon enough, Tammy could feel fluids splashing onto her; this only encouraged her further. Tammy began to thrust as hard as she could, causing Fredrika to moan in delight. Just the sound Tammy wanted to hear. She kept going and going, making Fredrika moan more and more, until she started to sense a quivering motion in Fredrika. Taking this as a sign, Tammy halted her previous pace in favor of a few strong, final thrusts, culminating in one last gush from Fredrika. Tammy pulled out and stepped back, giving Fredrika a minute to catch her breath as she removed the strap-on.

Once ready, Fredrika signaled to Tammy to come forward. Tammy placed her knees by Fredrika's waist and leaned down and Fredrika pulled her head up for a kiss. Tammy leaned down further and gave Fredrika a few kisses on the neck, but she soon moved on to what she knew Fredrika wanted. She crawled forward until her hips were level with Fredrika's face, and she sat. Fredrika luxuriated in the pressure Tammy's soft form put on her. She ran her hands across Tammy's thick thighs before settling them both on her cheeks. Giving Tammy's voluptuous rear a light squeeze, Fredrika slipped her tongue inside of her. Over the course of minutes, she flicked, lapped, licked, and swirled with her tongue. Each second brought Tammy closer and closer to losing her composure, signified not only in her growing loudness, but in her growing wetness as well. Fredrika squeezed and slapped Tammy's soft buttocks as Tammy began to bounce up and down, feeling a compulsion to move. She squirmed and writhed with pleasure as Fredrika studiously worked with her tongue, fluids coating her face. Just as Tammy had felt from Fredrika before, Fredrika sensed vibrations that indicated Tammy's climax. With a last burst of energy, Fredrika flailed her tongue around as vigorously as possible, throwing all caution to the wind. Tammy's breaths stopped short, and a wave of sensation resounded through her body, alongside a significant deluge.

Tammy and Fredrika removed themselves from one another. Tammy moved back as Fredrika sat up, and the two shared an embrace.

"I love you," Fredrika whispered.

"I love you too," Tammy returned through labored breaths.

Once more, Tammy and Fredrika shared a deep kiss, this one more gentle than those before. For a minute, they simply held each other, consumed with thoughts about one another, wondering why they had not done this years ago. Finally, they pulled away from each other. Fredrika spread her legs as Tammy moved her left leg over Fredrika's right. Tammy grabbed Fredrika's cushiony thigh and pulled her forward, pressing their bodies together. She looked her love in the eyes and began to move.

The pressure the two put on each other as they moved back and forth quickly became a source of incredible bliss for both of them. They locked into a synchronized rhythm, pushing back and forth against one another. Great pleasure built up in both of them simultaneously, with an increase in moisture to go with it. Their wet thighs squished against each other as they bounced up and down. The bed rocked and shook from the robust motions of its occupants, whose energy and effort only intensified as the pleasure they both felt increased. A great tingling sensation welled up within them, causing them both to gasp and moan, occasionally managing to sputter out one another's names. The heat, the movement, the moisture – all of it together was borderline sensory overload. The ecstasy felt by the both of them, compounded by their affection for one another, grew and grew, and soon felt as though it was going to burst out of them. Noting this, they both increased their motions to the top speed and intensity that they were capable of. They felt as though they were about to explode, and it was heaven. One last time, they felt the familiar quiver in each other's bodies, turning into a crescendo as waves of pleasure washed through them, overpowering their senses, ecstasy gushing from both of them. This blissful reaction refracted through them several times, before gradually growing dull and fading away. The two fell back, exhausted. Tammy turned around and met face to face with Fredrika, giving her a soft kiss as they settled into each other's arms and rested.

After many minutes of quiet, inattentive cuddling, Fredrika finally spoke up.

"Feeling better?" she whispered gently.

Tammy purred, nuzzling Fredrika's neck.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good," Fredrika responded. "That's all that matters."

Except the budget, Fredrika thought. That was still a problem. But then, realization dawned upon her. She couldn't get the budget changed by request, but she could do it if she implemented a new business model which require greater funding; one that was lucrative enough to approve, of course. Fortunately, she had a pretty solid idea right in front of her.

"Hey Tammy?" Fredrika said.

"Yes?"

"I think I found a solution to both of our budget problems."

"What?"

Several months later, Fredrika & Tammy's Wild Burlesque House opened for business. Fredrika and Tammy had gotten a bigger building, brought all of their girls together, and, most importantly, combined their consumer bases. Künstlich Hintere never actually agreed to the merger, so Fredrika and Tammy decided to drop Künstlich Hintere from the equation altogether and manage everything themselves. Their loss; the new burlesque house proved to be a great success, raking in all the money it needed to remain operational, and then some. All in all, Künstlich Hintere's bizarre experiments with all-female animatronic burlesque dancers bearing the likenesses of the beloved, child-friendly characters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza proved to be very successful.


End file.
